


海蓝宝

by OkitaLuvz



Category: Super Junior
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkitaLuvz/pseuds/OkitaLuvz
Relationships: 艺旭 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	海蓝宝

“宝石的历史是一段充满欺诈和窃取的历史。”

网传，金氏集团的总裁金钟云已悄悄结了婚，孩子都四个月了。听说爆出这个新闻的记者是跟着妻子做产前检查的时候看到包裹严实还有些眼熟，手上抱着一坨不明物体的可疑人员，八卦的直觉让他悄悄跟上，之后看到卸下伪装的金钟云总裁抱着不明物体原来是个小孩子！  
周一准时上班的金钟云准点的踏进了公司大门，按照平常的样子先是让助理泡杯咖啡，之后自己去巡视，可今天助理哆哆嗦嗦的端着一杯咖啡，且不说这一副欲言又止的样子，光是撒了小半杯咖啡就已经让金钟云有点不爽，示意助理把咖啡放在桌子上就可以走了。也不管这助理走没走，金钟云从书立上抽出一份今日的经济早报，认真看着，端起咖啡喝了一口。  
“总裁，您的孩子是不是您的私生子，您都没给孩子母亲名分？”助理这话给金钟云吓得，大半口咖啡都喷到了报纸上，他咳嗽了几声，赶紧抽了张纸擦擦嘴，“总裁，您要是真这样，那您就是渣男了。”得亏这助理是金钟云他大学舍友，要不然金钟云早就让他滚蛋了。  
“不是。收养的，做点公益事业。”“得了吧，你挣得那些钱多少都去买宝石了？”  
“也就十分之一吧。”金钟云看了眼面前的助理，微笑着对他说道，“再多嘴扣工资。”  
助理也乖乖闭上嘴，看向房间右边空出来的书桌叹了口气，乖乖回到自己在房间靠左边的位置上了。  
如果，他还在的话。

四个月的孩子刚睁眼，小脸皱成一团，看到谁都会咧着还没长牙的小嘴在那咯咯乐，金钟云自己没什么时间带孩子，交给月嫂什么的又不放心，只好麻烦自己在乡下养老的爹妈过来带孩子。俩老的一开始还不信这孩子是自家儿子抱养的，但是金钟云又没有什么可以证明孩子不是自己亲生的东西，只能带着金厉旭的小胎发和自己的头发去做了亲子鉴定。他始终无法忘记他妈妈拍着他肩和他说“儿子，别伤心”。不是，他真的不伤心，这真的不是他儿子！  
好不容易他爹妈相信了这个事实，金钟云也是心疼自家爹妈，能自己带孩子就带孩子，好在金厉旭也不吵不闹的，给个奶嘴能叼半天，搞得金老夫人以为这孩子是个傻的，但是一到金钟云带的时候就不这样了，去个厕所他都能闹半天，没办法只能先把金厉旭哄好了再去。金厉旭闹也粘着金钟云，被金厉旭这皱巴巴的小脸和还没全睁开的小眼，金钟云是彻底没了脾气，只能捏把小脸，认命的接着拿着奶瓶喂他奶。  
金钟云有拍照的习惯，他儿子金厉旭的第一张照片是他午睡的时候拍的，因为父母有点事情没在家，金钟云便请了天假在家带孩子。嗨，反正公司是他的，少一天不去又有什么的。因为有场会议必须开，金钟云不得不离开还在睡觉的金厉旭，可是小婴儿睡觉容易乱滚，机智如他金钟云，在金厉旭身子两边放上枕头，这不就可以了吗！看着金厉旭挤在枕头中间，活像个热狗，金钟云轻笑一下，拿起手机解了锁屏点开相机咔嚓咔嚓拍了两张，弯下腰亲了一下金厉旭的额头，便轻轻掩上门去了不远的书房开了视频会议。开完会议金厉旭还是没醒，金钟云开始了修图的过程，调成自己喜欢的样子，发了条朋友圈。“我儿子真可爱。”  
金钟云的朋友圈炸了。

金厉旭五个月的时候可以坐起来了，金钟云给他买的那堆小衣服和玩具摇床总算是有了用的地方。金老夫人还说过不要买那么多，小孩子长得快，金钟云可是不听，总觉得金厉旭的衣柜里少了一件衣服。金厉旭的注意力还是在咬奶嘴和那些一摇就出响儿的玩具身上，金钟云有的时候还会把他从宝石展会上买来的相对廉价点的宝石给金厉旭玩，结果被金老夫人打了一顿：“小孩子会往嘴里塞！卡着了怎么办！”

六个月的金厉旭已经满处爬了，也开始吃米糊糊。一开始金厉旭说什么都不吃，死命哭闹，愣是用小肉手给金钟云身上挠了痕，金钟云没法子，往米糊糊里加了点金厉旭平常喝的奶粉，这才停止哭闹，小口小口的吃着金钟云喂的米糊糊。金钟云想了想，拿出手机让他弟给他拍一张自己带孩子的图片，金钟真先是翻了个白眼，随后认命的给这个儿子奴的傻哥拍了张好看的“奶娃图”。金钟云看过之后点了点头，晚上哄完厉旭睡觉，又开始了修图发朋友圈。“儿子开始吃米糊糊了。”

金厉旭刚七个月的时候，金钟真给自己的小侄子买了个婴儿推车，金钟云看着手机里的支付界面砸了咂嘴，没事，叔叔给侄子买的礼物，自己还省钱了呢。结果转天，金钟云就在婴儿车上挂了个猫眼石。没事就带着穿好衣服的金厉旭出去转转，美其名曰晒个太阳。但是毕竟已经是十二月了，天气正是冷的时候，很多时候还是金厉旭在屋里和金钟云一起玩玩具，有的时候金厉旭不小心劈了叉，金钟云都很捧场的拍了拍手，又迅速拍了几张照片，笑着说我们厉旭真棒，金厉旭也咯咯的笑。这时候，金钟云发现，他儿子金厉旭好像要长牙啊。

果然，金厉旭八个月的时候就长了颗牙。一开始金钟云没意识到，还以为厉旭一直流口水是什么地方出了问题，去医院被医生笑了半天，说是正常的，孩子正长牙呢。回到家的金钟云抱着金厉旭是亲了半天，还不忘给小牙拍个特写。金厉旭九个月的时候发了次烧，给金钟云是急的忙前忙后，还给自己请了一周的假，不是用酒精擦金厉旭这肉乎乎的小藕节就是换额头上的退烧贴，喊来了家庭医生，医生说孩子还小不敢瞎用药，还是先用土方子降温为主，实在不行再喝婴儿退烧药。

十个月的时候金厉旭终于可以出门了！小孩子圆乎乎的小肚子和个小皮球一样，金钟云是特喜欢拍拍，金厉旭刚看见滑梯的时候是走不动道，非要金钟云抱着他滑了好几次，不滑了就拽着金钟云高定衬衣的衣角，小嘴一撇就要哭，金钟云没法子，只能抱着他接着滑。有的时候被迫跟来的金钟真就充当了摄像师的功能，是一通抓拍，但是抓的恰到好处，不用修图，直接发朋友圈，“我可爱的小侄子和我的傻哥”。去超市的时候，看着有小汽车样子的手推车，金钟云一定会带着金厉旭去坐，哪怕它能装的东西不多，金厉旭坐里面是兴奋的摸摸这儿，拍拍那，金钟云推着车，时不时弯腰拍拍金厉旭拍车车的图片。坐不到小车手推车的时候金厉旭也不闹，被金钟云抱到购物车的儿童座上，被系上安全带，小头是兴奋地转来转去，有的时候金钟云还会突发奇想，拽着手推车没有推手的那边，推着走，这样金厉旭不用来回扭头了。

金厉旭一岁生日的时候，金钟云特地请了下午的假，给自己儿子过生日，金钟真也高考完正等着发成绩。金钟云在金厉旭过生日前几周就订好了生日蛋糕，是个不怎么知名的牌子，但是蛋糕做得不怎么甜，也很好吃，之前钟真给厉旭偷偷喂过。金钟云还订了些小茶杯蛋糕，分给了公司的员工们，助理撕开茶杯纸，问金钟云今天怎么发福利。“哦，今天我儿子生日。”助理识相的点了点头，问本市下周的拍卖会金钟云去不去，金钟云说考虑考虑，没喜欢的宝石就不去了。助理怀疑如果李氏宝石如果和别的宝石公司抢金氏集团的合同，是不是用几颗宝石就能成功。  
金钟云先是回家陪了厉旭，十二个月的小宝宝已经差不多长开了，厉旭大眼睛在那眨巴眨巴，小圆脸上的婴儿肥还没有下去，金钟云就喜欢这个手感，总说这样的厉旭特别软。一看金钟云回来了，厉旭张开小手臂，冲着金钟云那呀呀直叫，一声“papa”直戳金钟云心坎里。  
“哥，小旭过生日，你别哭啊！”厉旭的这声“papa”，本来不属于他，金钟云想。他要是还在该多好。  
蛋糕是直接送到饭店的，金钟云看着兴奋的金厉旭，把蛋糕上的小矮人和蘑菇拿下来放到他碗里，金厉旭二话没说拿着就塞嘴里，还好是巧克力做的，金钟云松了口气。回到家，疯闹了一整天的厉旭早就趴在金钟云的肩头睡了过去，金钟云也没把他摇醒，就着睡熟的样子给他换了睡衣擦了把小脸。东西都忙活好的金钟云才开始修图选图，发朋友圈。“肉肉一岁了。”肉肉是金钟云给金厉旭起的小名。  
金钟云，金钟云微信好友已经对金钟云刷屏式炫儿表示见怪不怪了。

不知道金钟云是不是预言帝，金厉旭很好的往金钟云给他起的小名上长，别家小孩瘦得跟个火柴似的时候，金厉旭还是肉肉的，身上的奶味儿也没下去。反正孩子也有儿子了，金钟云的父母也没有催过婚了，但还是会提一嘴关于女朋友的事，金钟云可没说什么，肉肉都有了，还要女朋友干什么。  
金厉旭淘起来的时候，气得金钟云是拽起来按腿上就啪啪打屁股，搞得金厉旭在那哭的上气不接下气，金钟云还得摆着脸子让厉旭认错。都说男孩子越长大越淘气，送了去幼儿园的金厉旭简直就是个小恶魔，在家里拿着金钟云喜欢的宝石到处跑，有的时候还会在墙上拿着彩笔到处画，金钟云因为这事儿没少打厉旭，结果隔辈儿宠的爷爷奶奶倒是护着厉旭不让金钟云打，但是在公司里，金厉旭安静的宛如一个乖宝宝，拿着带插图的童话书在那里一看就是一整天，还奶声奶气的找助理要牛奶喝。助理看着金厉旭的脸久久没出声，最后叹了口气笑着对厉旭说：“旭旭想不想吃小蛋糕呀。”  
助理说金钟云变了，金钟云说是被肉肉磨平了棱角。  
“不，我是说，你终于有了个比宝石更重要的东西。孩子，是他的吗？”金钟云点了点头。

金钟云知道，这一切本不属于他。

金钟云被迫给刚上小学的厉旭报了钢琴班，原因是金厉旭上手摸了一架钢琴之后就不挪窝了，金钟云一看孩子那么喜欢，也没挡得过厉旭的星星眼攻势。没事，小孩子嘛，培养个爱好也是好的，因为不知道厉旭是不是一时喜爱，也就买了个普普通通的三角钢琴。原以为只是三分热度，没想到金厉旭真的全心全意的去练习，金钟云又立马给他换了架，当他生日礼物。金厉旭在钢琴上的天赋很高，金钟云本以为他会选择当钢琴家，结果金厉旭说自己想当珠宝设计师，这样爸爸就能戴他设计的珠宝饰品。  
金钟云哽住了，蹲下来直视着刚到他腰的金厉旭，笑着说：“好。所以我们以后著名的珠宝设计师金肉肉小朋友要不要去吃冰淇淋呀。”

金厉旭是他原先秘书的孩子，这事只有金钟云和他助理知道。金钟云的秘书位一直空着，不少看多霸总小说的女孩子在他面前“不小心”撒了咖啡或者掉了文件，以为这样自己就能做到秘书位之后再晋升成总裁夫人，可是金钟云连看都不看，毕竟他要挣钱养他的肉。金钟云和他秘书挺熟的，秘书是当时金老爷子的秘书，办事能力极强，还是金钟云读的那大学的优秀毕业生之一。那秘书有个兄弟也是开公司的，知道金钟云喜欢宝石之后，不知道从哪搞来不少稀有的天然矿石，就打算靠着这些东西达成俩公司的合作关系。结果这事儿金钟云还是从大晚上敲开他家大门的秘书嘴里知道的，当时因为要查，秘书怕连累到刚出生没几个月的孩子，才想的馊主意：“钟云，你知道这事儿如果证实了，我们家就完了，所以我儿子就拜托你了！”  
金钟云还记得秘书说的最后一句话，“我不想让刚出生没多久的儿子因为有这样的父亲而自卑，所以，不要告诉他任何关于我的事情......也不要去找我的妻，前妻。”  
“钟云、钟云别睡了，一会儿有会要开。” 金钟云迷迷瞪瞪的起来看了看眼前的助理，抹了把嘴。嗯，没流口水。自己怎么会梦见刚接手厉旭的时候呢，记得后来，一切都和他说的一样，明明，错的不是他啊。  
可是事实如此，谁又能改变什么呢。他还记得秘书说过“宝石的历史是一段充满欺诈和窃取的历史。”，那自己现在，是不是个偷窃者呢。

金厉旭上初中的时候，个子蹿得比较晚，再加上有些女相，学校表演话剧什么的时候，厉旭永远能用他可爱的小肉脸拿到公主的角色。后来开始蹿了个子，脸上的婴儿肥逐渐下去，又仗着弹了一手好钢琴，成了青春期少女梦中的偶像。金钟云倒是很放心厉旭不会早恋，因为他知道厉旭满脑子都是如何设计饰品和钢琴。金钟云看着金厉旭这乱糟糟的堆满设计稿的房间，叹了口气，一点点的帮他收拾分类出来。也不知道厉旭怎么了，有时候自己去叫他起床的时候，正好看见他红着脸冲向浴室，看到自己的时候眼神有些躲闪，金钟云又叹了口气，觉得儿子是进了青春期。

上了高中的金厉旭刚突破一米七，被他同桌嘲笑是个矮子。其实厉旭转过学，一开始上的是个普遍是嘴碎的富家子弟学校，后来金钟云用“校风极差，不适合我儿子学习”这个理由，给金厉旭办了转学。新的学校是个普普通通的重点校，班里的学生们都对刚转学过来的金厉旭表示了友好，金厉旭也友好对人，在学校里是混得如鱼得水。他同桌曺圭贤是个数学科学霸，拿过国赛奖，金厉旭对他印象挺深的，因为当时他在旁边比的英语演讲赛。曺圭贤人就是欠儿了点，关键时候还是挺靠得住的，金厉旭被老师突然叫起回答问题的时候知道了有个数学学霸同桌的好处。  
金钟云正头疼着厉旭那些被退回来的设计稿，自己该怎么和厉旭说，直接说你稿子被退回来了么？助理往金钟云桌子上放了杯咖啡，问他厉旭进没进叛逆期。金钟云摇了摇头说没有。  
“厉旭太乖了！现在早饭都是他做，有的时候他还叫我起床，给我做便当，还给我打领带诶！”助理一口茶差点喷出来，最后一个是怎么回事？金钟云好像又开启了吹孩儿模式在那自己叨叨叨，助理本着能休息会儿是会儿，也就坐下来听着，“说真的，给他转学是怕他知道哥的事儿，我答应过哥不让肉肉知道的。”  
“可是，旭旭他早晚会知道自己亲生父亲不是你。到时候你该怎么办呢？”  
“我也不知道，我很害怕。我觉得自己就是个偷窃者，这些本来都是属于哥的啊。”

金钟云后来还是和金厉旭说了设计稿的事儿，金钟云看着金厉旭本来上扬的嘴角逐渐平了下去，小脸上倒是没有什么沮丧的表情，反而很平静的接受了自己在珠宝设计上没有什么天分的事实，反而还安慰金钟云：“没事啊爸爸，至少我弹钢琴得了不少奖呢。”金钟云问金厉旭是要考音乐大学之后当钢琴家么，金厉旭很疑惑的说不啊，读金融管理，回来帮爸爸打理公司。  
金钟云他说不出话了，金厉旭现在越是懂事，他越是害怕，他怕真相被厉旭知道的那一天。金厉旭也开始专心学习，偶尔还是会画两笔当解压，可是这到处乱扔东西的毛病还是没改过来，金钟云依旧会帮厉旭整理。嚯看来今天有特别发现，金钟云掸了掸纸上的灰尘，上面的曲名让他不知所措——《爱的协奏曲》，再想想厉旭他现在刚高三，明显是有了喜欢的女孩子！

金总今天心情很不好。公司职员们偷偷在没有金总的公司群里八着卦。  
“会不会是金总惹女朋友生气了？”  
“你说金总有女朋友不如说他不爱宝石了。”  
“会不会是总裁儿子把总裁心爱的变色石摔了？”  
“不太可能，金总不是早把自己喜欢的石头挪地儿了么？”  
助理看了群聊之后，觉得应适当开导一下疑似宝石被砸掉的总裁的生活，照例在金钟云桌子上放上一杯咖啡，还没等他问，愁容满面的金钟云就开口了：“我觉得肉肉他早恋了。他开始弹有关爱情的曲子！他没到十八啊！你说，是哪家的幸运猪拱了我养的白菜。”  
等等等，金钟云，最后一句怎么回事？  
“可是他也高二了啊，有喜欢的女孩子难道不是很正常吗？”  
“可这是早恋！而且他之前说过要嫁给爸爸啊！”  
“自首吧金钟云。当时他才几岁啊，说的话你能信吗？”助理抬手挥两下，示意金钟云听他说完，“你要是真怕旭旭早恋，吃饭的时候你要不问问，就直接问他学校怎么样，有没有喜欢的女孩子。要是有了你也别棒打鸳鸯，孩子学习不掉下来就行。”  
金钟云瞥了他一眼，说出的话让助理觉得自己刚刚简直说了一堆屁话：“我不想让他早恋。总觉得很别扭。”  
“不是吧，金钟云。”

“喂厉旭，今天中午去不去食堂？”  
“不了，带饭了。”曺圭贤听到厉旭这句话，立马嬉皮笑脸的从书箱里掏出一盒泡面，“又想蹭饭啊。”明显的肯定句，曺圭贤又不是第一二三次这么干了，但是每次蹭饭他曺圭贤也是有原则的，他绝对不会动金厉旭喜欢的，原因是上次抢了金厉旭最喜欢的炖牛腩，被追着打半天。  
“话说啊厉旭，这次艺术节，你想好弹什么曲子了么？咱班这次能不能拿第一就靠你的钢琴曲了啊。”  
“不是还有你的口琴了么？”金厉旭想了想，“我暂定是爱的协奏曲，你呢？”  
“菊次郎的夏天或者小夜曲。”  
“你吹完，菊次郎还有夏天么？”  
最后还是定下来了《爱的协奏曲》与《菊次郎的夏天》，虽然金厉旭不敢保证曺圭贤吹完之后菊次郎还有没有夏天。之后的午自习，曺圭贤和金厉旭可以去借音乐教室练习，光明正大的翘午自习没什么不好，要是赶上门卫大爷是那个好说话的，还可以出校门买杯奶茶。  
金厉旭坐在椅子上，脚踩着踏板，问着旁边靠着镜子坐地上的曺圭贤：“你说，他会明白我的意思吗？”  
“谁？哪班的女生？师生恋我也不介意。”  
“不是女的...”  
“哦男的啊。可别是物理那个老秃顶。”  
“曺圭贤你滚吧！”

艺术节的传统就是放假一天，外来人员可以随意进出学校，之后学校再重金包下最近的剧院厅。为了以后的生源，现在花的钱都是值得的。金钟云自然不会错过这次活动，哪怕原定的是今天晚上他会飞去别市参加宝石拍卖。  
学校环境很好，同学对肉肉也很好，就是这个手搭在肉肉肩上的臭小子是谁。  
“您好，我是金厉旭的同桌，曺圭贤。”“我是厉旭的父亲，金钟云。”  
曺圭贤悄悄的和金厉旭说：“你和你爹长得不像啊。”  
“我之前那个学校的同学也那么说。对了，最后的彩排记得去。”  
“还来啊。啊，我妈到了，厉旭拜啊，叔叔再见 。”  
金厉旭带着金钟云转了没几圈，就被文艺部的叫走搞最后的彩排了，金钟云一看也没什么可以转的，也就先找个快餐店坐着处理一下不是很重要的事务。再看向时间的时候，已经快差不多了，起身前往那个剧院。剧院门口是穿着白色西服的金厉旭拿着手机，往他来的方向望着，看见一身黑的金钟云的时候，举着手给他打招呼，金钟云快跑了几步，跟着金厉旭进了场。  
金厉旭的钢琴靠后，金钟云拿到了金厉旭发给他的节目表。《爱的协奏曲》，他是要当众表白吗？金钟云愣了一下，心里是直往外冒酸水，厉旭为什么会喜欢上别人？怎么看都是自己更好一点吧。金钟云被自己的想法吓了一跳，怎么会有这种想法。  
“接下来是高三二班的金厉旭同学带来的《爱的协奏曲》。”  
金厉旭坐在钢琴凳上，手指在琴键上弹奏着，金钟云不是第一次听金厉旭弹钢琴，但是是第一次带着一种复杂的感情听，越是想自己儿子现在是博美人欢心，就越是气不打一处来，但是他选择了听完整曲，起身给儿子鼓了掌，就拿着外套找出口出了大厅。金厉旭下了台就  
往外冲，负责人刚打算拦住他，曺圭贤就先一步拦住了负责人：“诶，学姐，问一下啊....”  
“爸爸！”金厉旭跑过去拽住金钟云的手，“爸爸，你怎么了？怎么不开心？”  
“有喜欢的人了？”金钟云回头看了眼这个如今和自己差不多高的少年，少年低下头，点了两下，“是谁，算了。肉肉，你现在是早恋，爸爸还是不太能接受。”  
“是爸爸！我喜欢的人是爸爸。”金厉旭知道自己这畸形的爱，他其实已经做好了告白之后如果爸爸觉得恶心就出去住，可他没想到金钟云拍了拍他的头说道：“哪有儿子不喜欢爹的。明儿有个拍卖会，我今儿晚上赶飞机，先走了啊。”  
金厉旭说了句爸爸早些回来，直到看不到金钟云的背影之后，他才发现泪早已流了满面。  
骗人，我真正的父亲到底是谁。为什么爸爸你瞒着我。

而此时的金钟云并没有多好过，他把身子完全放松，窝进了座位里，他旁边的助理问他发生了什么事。  
“肉肉给我告白了。”助理觉得不是自己没睡醒，绝对是金钟云没睡醒，旭旭怎么可能给他告白！金钟云看着助理那一脸你仿佛在逗我的表情就知道他肯定是觉得自己在开玩笑，只好一五一十的跟他说着，“其实一开始我也不相信，但是你知道吗，肉肉弹琴的时候一直在朝着观众席看，我当时还以为他是看着自己的相好，结果我发现，他看的是我。我真的...”  
“金钟云，所以，旭旭的《爱的协奏曲》是弹给你听的？给你告白之后你用我们是父子的理由拒绝了？”  
“是。”  
“说实话，我没想到旭旭胆子那么大，但是说到底，是你金钟云一开始过于放纵他了。好好想想吧钟云，旭旭多少过界行为你都允许了，还有就是当旭旭说自己有喜欢的人时候，你的第一反应又是什么。”  
“好吧我承认当肉肉说自己喜欢的人是我的时候有点庆幸，可是这是不被允许啊，再者说我本就是个偷盗者，这样我很难面对哥的。”把他儿子拿走养了之后又把人儿子掰弯了，我是不是该说一句不愧是你金钟云。助理想到。  
拍卖会上有颗猫眼石入了金钟云的眼，花了大价钱买下来之后金钟云就把它给了个手工店，把个猫眼石做成个手链也是没谁了。说是手工店，其实品质保证的没话说，地址写的是家里，等做好之后差不多厉旭也该放寒假了。金钟云这算盘打得是挺好，而助理一看就知道他是给厉旭定的，要是他自己留着直接就带着回家了，怎么可能绕那么久来找这家手工店。  
“金钟云，你喜欢金厉旭吗？”金钟云沉默了。

金厉旭知道自己被拒绝了之后也没有说什么，只是他在偷偷查了一件事情，是之前中学的那群人嘴里说的“你是个犯人的儿子！才不是金家的少爷！”虽然金氏集团当时在压这件事情，但是金厉旭想查到它倒也不难。当他看到犯人照片的时候，他捂住嘴不敢出声，这个人和他长得很像！为什么金钟云从来没有跟他提到过这件事？金厉旭继续往下浏览着有关这条的新闻：“因为弟弟非法购入矿石所以连累了刚离婚的哥哥...那个时候，我才几个月？”  
合上笔记本的金厉旭揉了揉自己的肉脸，自己不是金钟云亲生儿子那么证明他可以和金钟云告白，可是金钟云为什么要隐瞒这件事？金厉旭听到了门开的声音，立马跑了下去：“爸爸！欢迎回来！”  
“嗯，肉肉在家怎么样。”  
“我想问您一件事。”金钟云挂着衣服点了点头让金厉旭问，金厉旭深呼一口气之后说道，“为什么不告诉我你不是我亲生父亲的事实呢，金钟云。为什么不能接受我的告白？”  
这次换金钟云愣住了，他没想到这一天那么快就到来，他想了无数次自己像金厉旭坦白的画面，但是这次让他确实措手不及，他干巴巴的嗯了几声，也不敢直视金厉旭的眼睛，之后问了句不相干的：“你为什么喜欢我。”  
“我觉得喜欢不需要理由，就是单纯对您产生了爱情而已。我很确定的是，我是在知道但是不确定自己不是您亲生的之后产生的。”  
“肉肉，你这是普通的恋父。别想这些了，好好学习吧，马上就期末考了不是么？”  
金钟云没有否定他不是自己亲生父亲的事情，金厉旭想到。

转天上班的金钟云并不是那么好过了，明显的不在状态，助理觉得自己再不提醒提醒这以后整个公司都得陪着喝西北风去。  
“金总，请不要把您的个人情绪带到工作里，差一点您的大宝石和小碎钻们就要去喝西北风。”  
金钟云也没管什么公司了，直接叨叨叨叨的把事情说给了助理听，助理想了想自己最近猛掉的头发，觉得金钟云真是个烦人的总裁。“金钟云，是你先默许了厉旭的越界，并且你明显也是喜欢他的，为什么你不面对呢？”  
“他是我儿子！我怎么可能对他有那种感情！”  
“放屁吧，谁之前和我说他很庆幸厉旭喜欢的人是他？”这句话也是给金钟云整蒙了，是啊，自己当时不还庆幸了么，不行，他对厉旭的不是喜欢！对，没错。自我催眠成功的金钟云重新投入到工作中，而助理知道，自己说的，他是一句也没有听进去。  
金钟云掐点是掐得很准，金厉旭放假第一天就收到了手链，拿出来时候金厉旭一直在吐槽，这种石头不是适合做成项链啊戒指之类的吗，金钟云怎么让人做成手链了？金厉旭把手链戴到手上，大小正好。高兴得他哼着不成调的小曲儿去做晚饭了。金厉旭只是在餐桌上说了句“谢谢爸爸给的手链。”金钟云嗯了一声，也没别的了。

就这么一直不温不热的，金厉旭高考完，金钟云带着拿到Z大录取通知的金厉旭出国旅了游，曺圭贤一听金厉旭出国旅游，说什么也要礼物。要不是曺圭贤帮自己补了数学，估计自己连Z大门槛都悬，虽然金厉旭心里更希望是猫眼石的幸运加持，二话没说，看见曺圭贤可能会喜欢的就买，金钟云在旁边跟着心里不是滋味。这曺圭贤又是谁，他见过么？为什么肉肉一直问他这个怎么样那个怎么样曺圭贤会喜欢么？金钟云的不高兴都写在脸上了，金厉旭笑笑着对金钟云解释道：“圭贤只是我同桌加挚友，带点礼物不可以吗？”金钟云哼了一声，也没继续不高兴了，因为金厉旭给他又买了几条领带。  
旅行回来一周之后，金厉旭和曺圭贤一起去打了兼职，虽然金钟云说明明在自家公司也可以，金厉旭拒绝了。朝九晚七的咖啡店工作金厉旭并不觉得无聊，反而学到了很多，看来以后他可以早起给金钟云泡咖啡了，旁边的曺圭贤反而一脸嫌弃的告诉他收收脸上的笑，那边的女孩子们看你半天了。曺圭贤作为金厉旭的挚友自然是知道他跟金钟云的破事，刚知道的时候还很意外，毕竟他们一直是父子关系，金厉旭是怎么喜欢上的。  
“就是，喜欢上了呗。”金厉旭解开一道立体几何证明，曺圭贤看着他抬起头看向黑板，眼神中闪烁着某种光，“他在我的眼中宛如神明？大概是这种感觉吧。意识到自己喜欢上了自己的父亲，当时我也很惊讶，但是我之前的那个学校里的...算了，没什么。”  
“圭圭啊，今天咱是早下班吧。”“对啊，店长去学新的蛋糕做法，喂！厉旭你在用店里的材料给金叔叔做蛋糕？”金厉旭赶忙说不是，这都是他跟店长说好的，自己带过来的材料。  
事实证明就算是自己早下班，金钟云也不会早下班，金厉旭十分庆幸店里是日结工资，上次歇班的时候他就已经给金钟云买好礼物了，是个船舵形的胸针，中间是个蓝宝石，其余都是些碎钻，虽然有些贵，但是加上金钟云之前给自己的那些零花钱也是够了。金厉旭做了些简单的家常菜，之后就等着金钟云回家过生日。金钟云也是家和公司两点一线，偶尔再加个拍卖会。金钟云在收到金厉旭送的礼物时，很震惊，没有说话，直到金厉旭问他，他才回答说没想到厉旭竟然送他个胸针，还以为会是领带夹。  
“兼职还有几天结束？”  
“三十号活动结束就算完工了。”  
“记得收拾行李，真的不考虑考虑走读么？”  
“如果你答应了我的告白，我倒是可以考虑。”

金厉旭去报道的那天是金钟云送的，他还特地请了一天假，还把金钟真扔出去让他帮自己拍宝石。金厉旭跟曺圭贤一个专业一个班一个宿舍，金厉旭抱着曺圭贤喊“圭圭”，曺圭贤喊厉旭“旭旭”，看得金钟云是直牙痒痒。宿舍是四人间，典型上床下桌，和他们一起住的舍友还不知道是谁，但是东西是都放好了，金钟云秉着人不在不能随便翻人东西的原则，先说了声抱歉，之后拿起一本书，书页上工工整整的写着“朴正洙”仨大字。  
“啊，抱歉。先生，你手里的那本书是我的。自我介绍一下，我是你们的学长，因为今年系里招的人多了点，你们两位新生只能和我们两个人住一间宿舍了。我们都是大三的，明年实习有可能不在宿舍住，所以...”面前那个笑起来有俩梨涡的学长一直说“我们”，第二位学长呢？  
“学长，您一直说是两个人，那另一位学长呢？”  
“哦，我先让他帮我买午饭了，我们也是刚知道自己有了新舍友，我就先上来了。我叫朴正洙。”名叫朴正洙的学长长得是真的很好看，金厉旭听见曺圭贤小声的跟自己说“我恋爱了，他咋那么好看嘿嘿嘿”金厉旭想，这世界上原来还真有一见钟情。  
金钟云嘱咐两句也就走了，下楼的时候碰到了个熟人，点了头，熟人也冲他点了头，噔噔噔地跑回了宿舍。“正洙正洙，我的天你知道我看到了什么吗！”朴正洙让他冷静点再说，别吓着学弟。金厉旭在认认真真的贴着书桌贴纸，曺圭贤早就贴好了，正码着桌上物品还有自己买的小灯，“我的天我看到了金钟云！就那个金氏集团的总裁！你说他没事来咱宿舍干什么？”  
“他儿子在这儿呗。”曺圭贤接了这茬。  
“他儿子？哪个宿舍的啊，谁啊，我得认认脸。”李赫宰喝了口可乐，看见一个新生指着另一个新生说“就这傻样，贴纸折腾了半天”，这可乐差点喷出来。金厉旭结结实实的给了曺圭贤一脚。  
四个人互相做了自我介绍加了微信和QQ，建了个宿舍群，就算是认识了，朴正洙和李赫宰下午还有纳新活动，就先去接新生了，朴正洙说等他微信，带他们出去吃，就把这俩学长送走了。之后金厉旭接着和书桌进行着斗争，曺圭贤就先上去把俩人的壁纸弄好，省的睡觉蹭一下子墙灰。  
曺圭贤在大一最后一个学期给朴正洙告了白，朴正洙答应了。曺圭贤问他你为什么不震惊啊！李赫宰摘了耳机就来一句：“因为给咱学生会长告白的男孩子不计其数。”金厉旭看着俩人腻腻乎乎的样子就眼热，但是没办法，谁让他跟金钟云是父子。  
李赫宰是李氏宝石的太子爷，对于金钟云和金厉旭的事情表示很有八卦心思，金厉旭说他给金钟云告白过，李赫宰说：“不是吧，你给你爹告白诶那可是！”  
“不是，他抱养的。”  
“你知不知道十八年前的那个因为宝石而入狱的金氏集团的秘书？其实一开始，我觉得你们俩很像。”  
“我知道，我查过。我也觉得他更像是我父亲。”

朴正洙大四实习的时候，被金厉旭推荐去了金氏集团。李赫宰则是直接进了自家公司。朴正洙就是试试看，结果没想到真的中了简历，虽然职位莫名其妙的成了秘书位。推开总裁办公室的门，发现总裁过于眼熟，哦这不是金厉旭他爹么。助理倒是知道金厉旭有提过一嘴“正洙哥办事能力不错，缺人的话要不要考虑不考虑。”结果就这句，总裁是真听了，导致现在职员群都要炸了，问是不是总裁看上男的了，要给旭旭找小妈。助理觉得不太行，助理觉得这个很不行，于是把朴正洙叫到了茶水室谈话。  
“不管是你还是我，任务都不简单，不要掉以轻心。”  
朴正洙还特别给面子的说：“是，对待工作肯定认认真真。”  
助理则用着“你这就是废话”的表情看向朴正洙，摇了摇头，说：“啊不是，我是说，咱还有个工作是疏导总裁，让他不为感情而困惑。嗯，旭旭，金厉旭你认识吗？认识可就好说了，他喜欢金钟云，金钟云脑子还绕不过来。”  
“喜欢金钟云？他们不是亲父子吗？”  
“不是啊，抱来的。嘴严实点工作好点，我让金总给你涨工资。”朴正洙半懂半不懂的点了点头。

结果实习的第二个月，就被迫解决了金总的个人情感问题。  
“你说肉肉为什么喜欢我？”金钟云习惯性的和递过来咖啡的助理讨论这个问题，可是他忘了今天递咖啡的是朴正洙。  
“肉肉？”“旭旭小名儿。”旁边的助理小声提醒着。  
“我们可是亲父子啊。”  
“不是抱来的吗？”  
“我哪里值得他喜欢啊”  
“情人眼里出西施吧。”金钟云想了想，总觉得有些不太对劲，抬头看了眼朴正洙，说了句让无数社畜头疼的话。  
“不好好说话扣你工资。”  
“在厉旭眼里，金总您什么都是完美的！”朴正洙，怂且害怕。  
助理好像是经历过什么大风大浪般说着：“喜欢你就去追，磨磨唧唧的，谁跟我说的，看见旭旭和别的人关系那么好就牙痒痒的。”  
“我。”  
“看着你胸前的胸针，是谁在旭旭给他这个礼物的时候高兴地屁颠屁颠的发朋友圈炫耀的。”  
“还是我。”  
“是谁一直默许旭旭的越界行为的？”  
“还是我。”三句话，金钟云就成了一直认错的那个。  
“那您为什么不承认自己喜欢厉旭？”朴正洙问出了自己想问的，助理给他了个孺子可教的眼神，“您自己也说了啊，你们不是亲生父子，厉旭应该是在知道你们不是亲生父子之后才做出告白的决定吧。”  
金钟云点了点头，他说出了一直让他觉得很对不起金厉旭亲生父亲的话：“我觉得自己就是个偷盗者。厉旭的父亲在某些方面是因为我入狱，我觉得自己是在对不起他对我的信任。”助理把事情大概其和朴正洙说了，朴正洙反而露出疑惑的表情。  
“不是啊，你确定他是因为你，而不是因为他那个傻弟弟吗？厉旭是真的很爱您不是吗？我听说厉旭高中开始就给您做便当了，还给您系领带。并且，厉旭知道了这件事，您才更应该直面这件事情，而不是用一个不是理由的理由去拒绝厉旭啊！”这段话说出来助理都给朴正洙鼓掌了，不愧是学生会长，句句在理，可他金钟云肯定不会听。  
“我会好好考虑的。”等会儿，金钟云你什么意思，合着就我说的不听呗。助理在考虑跳槽的可能性。  
最近正好有个短假，金钟云打算和金厉旭好好谈谈。  
“肉肉，你为什么喜欢我。”“我觉得喜欢一个人不需要理由。”  
“我是你的父亲。”“可你不是我的亲生父亲。”  
“金厉旭！”“这是实话，金钟云，你如果不喜欢我，为什么默许我的越界行为。我回宿舍了，等你和我都冷静下来再谈吧！”  
金厉旭也是真的急了，凭什么朴正洙和曺圭贤的一见钟情都能成，自己对金钟云掏心掏肺那么长时间，最后金钟云就跟个渣男一样的默许所有他的行为却迟迟不给他个机会，回应也好，哪怕是正正经经的拒绝呢。  
金厉旭走了之后，金钟云从裤子口袋里摸了支烟出来，点上火，火焰燃烧着烟叶，尼古丁的味道冲进肺里，这种最伤身体的抽法，金钟云已经很久没有抽过了，金钟云看着窗外，思考了一下，拿出手机拨通了个电话：“喂，是我。那个，拜托你件事。”  
本来暑假打算继续跟曺圭贤做兼职的金厉旭被金钟云一个电话叫回了家里，金厉旭这次也是气急了，硬是三个月没跟金钟云说一句话，就连生活费也没要，硬是自己兼职加上偶尔去曺圭贤家蹭饭过。金钟云把他叫回去也没说什么，拽着他上了车。先去的是家花店，金钟云买了一捧太阳花和几束刺槐，之后去的地方金厉旭就不知道了，应该是郊区，但是为什么要去郊区？  
墓园，金厉旭下了车就看见这两个字，他疑惑的看向金钟云，金钟云把太阳花递给了他，拉着金厉旭左拐右拐的走到一座墓碑前，和其他的相比，这座显得十分可怜，没有人来清扫这座墓碑。金钟云拿出一张湿巾，擦拭着墓碑，嘴里叨叨着：“哥，我带着你儿子来看你了。很意外吧，旭旭都那么大了，上了大学，Z大。”金厉旭看了看这座碑，这可能就是埋葬自己父亲的地方，金钟云嘴里还是没停，“哥，你儿子给我表白了。我发誓，我真的一直把旭旭当亲儿子看。其实，我一直觉得自己偷了你独一无二的宝石，但是有人跟我说不是。”  
金钟云站起了身，把刺槐放到了墓前，金厉旭也照办，把太阳花放到了旁边，跟着金钟云鞠了个躬。直起身的时候，金厉旭觉得有人抓住了他的手，低头一看是金钟云！  
“哥，对不起。我不知道自己什么时候喜欢的旭旭，可是我觉得如果旭旭谈了恋爱，我肯定会拆，所以不如我把旭旭收了。哥，你要是准了，晚上记得给我托梦。”金厉旭都快被他逗乐了，哪有人这么说的。  
金钟云右手握着金厉旭的手，左手在口袋里掏了掏，掏出了一个小盒子。金钟云现在的表情是金厉旭从来没有见过的认真与真挚，他笑了一下，金厉旭觉得自己整个魂儿都被金钟云勾走了，金钟云直视着金厉旭，他缓缓张口说道：“我们年纪差的大，差不多是二十四岁。我可能无法陪伴你到你生命的最后，但我会用尽我全部的生命去爱你。所以，金厉旭，你愿意吗？”盒子里装着的是一颗蓝宝石制成的项链，金厉旭是真的被金钟云的脑回路逗笑了，哪有人用装戒指的盒子装项链，“因为你不爱带戒指，所以我只能把上次拍卖会上拍到的蓝宝石做成项链。给个准吧厉旭，你愿意吗？”  
“我想，我很多年前给过你答案了，金钟云先生。”  
偷盗者拥有了本不属于他的蓝宝石，而蓝宝石终于被他很早就承认的主人拥有。


End file.
